DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This proposal is being resubmitted to address the R25 Areas of Special or Continuing Interest: "Minority health and women's health education cancer outreach to communities." The proposal is unique in addressing the problem of adherence to annual breast cancer screening guidelines among urban American Indian women, a high-risk, underserved population. This proposed project is also unique in proposing a partnership with an established mammography registry serving the study population, the Colorado Mammography Advocacy (CMAP) and the Denver Indian Center. CMAP is an NCI-funded project ("Breast Cancer Surveillance Research in Colorado") that collects information on mammograms in a 6-country region of Colorado known as the Denver Metropolitan Area. The study population for this project will include American Indian women, age 40 and older, who are CMAP participants but who have not had mammogram within the past 12 months. The specific aims of the project are to: (1) Refine the Native Women's Wellness through Awareness (NAWWA) breast cancer intervention, for face-to-face implementation by American Indian lay health advisors; (2) Adapt the NAWWA intervention for delivery by telephone; and, (3) Evaluate the effectiveness of the face-to-face and telephone interventions in increasing adherence to mammography screening against an observation-only group. The primary research question for this project is whether culturally-relevant interventions will increase adherence to mammography screening guidelines among a population of urban American Indian women. The anticipated outcomes from this project are to: (1) an increased proportion of American Indian women receiving annual mammograms, and (2) an increased proportion of American Indian women complying with recommendations for follow-up after an abnormal mammograms.